


Appetizer

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al decides on a whim that he wants to engage in a little pre-dinner activity.





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012. Prompt: dripping.

There came a point in every relationship when certain things were no longer questioned.  Be it a kiss or a hug or even random acts of sex, they simply happened.  Just because. 

For that reason, Ed calmly went with the flow when Al walked into the kitchen, spun him around from the stove, and dropped to his knees.  Well then.  If his little brother had a sudden urge for some dick in his mouth, then Ed had absolutely no intention of denying him.  Even at the cost of burning dinner.  It was only the considerate thing to do, and so he unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock, and let the teen do his thing.  Which he did _very_ well. 

It was so sinfully arousing, watching as Al willfully debased himself.  Not that Al seemed to mind at all, what with the way that he eagerly burrowed his face between Ed’s legs.  Although Ed had no basis of comparison, he could not for the life of him imagine that anything could possibly feel better than being sucked within an inch of sanity like this, balls deep in all of that unbelievable heat, and it was all he could do not to grab Al by the hair and fuck his mouth without restraint.  But as tempted as he was to do so, he resigned himself to the role of spectator.  This was Al’s show, and he had the best seat in the house.

“Al,” Ed whispered shakily after a little while, knowing that he would not last much longer.

Right on cue, Al pulled away.  He then grabbed Ed’s left hand and wrapped it around his cock. 

And waited.

Overcome by what was being asked of him, Ed moaned and stroked vigorously, fighting to keep his eyes open and trained on his brother’s upturned face.  When he came, he came _hard_ , crying out his pleasure as he shot thick streams across Al’s eyes and nose and cheeks and lips, ruining that lovely face with his release.  After he was finished, he fell back against the stove--was something burning?--and struggled to remain standing on unsteady legs.  Al carefully pried open his eyelids and smiled sweetly at him, in mind-boggling contrast to the cum that now fell from his face in large, thick drops, soiling his shirt and the floor. 

“Fuck, Al.”  Ed just barely managed to zip up his pants.  “Fuck,” he said again.  He was at a loss to say much of anything else right now.

“I was hoping you would,” Al replied coyly, reaching between his legs and fondling himself with no shame whatsoever.  “But you’ll probably want to turn off the oven first.”


End file.
